deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiki (Wonderful World)
Kiki is a playable character in the Doujin fighting game: Wonderful World. It is rumored she opposes Sasari as a character for unknown reasons, though only fan art seems to show this... She is the Game's Resident Ninja. Synopsis 由緒正しき忍び、鞘走一族の末席の少女。 最近は、世が平和になったため、一般人に紛れて普通に生活している。 妖怪退治を生業とする春葉一族の娘、沙々理とは犬猿の仲だが、喧嘩するほど仲がいいという典型。 良く一緒に行動して悪さの片棒を担がされる役回り。 カッコイイ忍者に憧れて、普段はクールに振舞っているが、地は気の小さい泣き虫。 想定外のことが起きるとすぐ涙目でヘタレはじめる。 身長が低いのを非常に気にしており、少しでも大きく見せようと、底の厚い下駄を履いている。 突如、沙々理に連れられて、異国行きの船に乗せられ、訳のわからないうちに大陸を渡ってきた。 密航がばれて、一人捕まってしまったため、釈放された現在は、はぐれた沙々理を探して行動している。 (If anyone can make a better translation than mine, please do it...) A respectful Shinobi, Kiki is the lowest seat of the Sayabashi Clan's Caste System. Recently, the world has since been peaceful, and has been living peacefully undercover to the public, monster exterminated, and cats & dogs were being managed by a company, but this is good enough reason to quarrel, longing to be a cool ninja, when she is a small minded crybaby. despite her Hetare (Loser) status, the unexpected happened... Height has been a very low care of, it has been and try to show a little big, thick clogs at the bottom, Suddenly, by being brought to the company's management, and put on a ship of foreign bound, it has been across the continent to one that is unaccountable, stowaway found out, because one person got stuck, now that has been released, and are acting to find a stray company management. Weapon Kiki doesn't use a lot of jutsus besides untiring fast movement, shadow clones, decoy barrels, the bare essentials. She also uses a Ninjato called "Small Bee"; typically used for training, this weapon focuses on light weight, and sharpness. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile *'Tier:' 9-A to Low 8-C *'Speed:' Hypersonic (Kiki's Galloping O skill allows her to run forever without tiring, thus can reach this speed without fail.) *'Name:' Kiki *'Origin:' Wonderful World *'Age:' 13 *'Gender:' Female *'Classification:' Human, Kunoichi in-training, *'Powers & Abilities:' Mastery over Ninjato, Agility, Superhuman Speed, Teleportation via Counter, can keep attacking the opponent to keep herself in the air via combo, can hide in the shadows (As demonstrated in her Super.) Superhuman Strength (Excellent feat for her age.), can attack from behind from her Galloping, creating Shadow Clones. *'Lifting Strength:' At least Peak Human (Despite not being playable, Kiki has lifted "Heathrod", who is 125 kg. She can do this with her feet or even send him in the air, and slam him to the ground, hard.) *'Striking Strength:' MJ (Her Verse's Comboibility is similar to that of GUILTY GEAR.) *'Attack Potency:' Large Room *'Durability:' Large Building Level (Survived Chartette's Finish Skill that given the right criteria, can cause an explosion, has survived MANY hits at one time in a combo) *'Stamina:' Due to her Lightweight class of fighting, Kiki isn't the toughest in the Wonderful World Verse, yet she can last longer than Aiwhen, Can Gallop without tiring, or even stop if she wanted... *'Range:' With her Galloping, Kiki prefers to fight up close... *'Standard Equipment:' Wooden Clogs for faster than normal speeds, and a typical Ninjato. *'Intelligence:' At least that of a regular Japanese student of a Junior High School, Potentially smarter and cunning. *'Weaknesses:' Most powerful Jutsu she can conjure is the Shadow Clone Jutsu, can be a crybaby at times, still in training, unfamiliar with the Western World. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Galloping - One of Kiki's most important moves. It can be cancelled into another appropriate move, start combos right after, or even go head on if masochistic. Rapid Fire Thrust - Special that requires Galloping to use. A stab that does a surprise hit. Entsuki - Gallop Move. Basically a Genocide Cutter. Water Surface Sword - Gallop Move. Low version of Rapid Fire Thrust that attacks the feet. Kazenagi - Gallop Move. Genocide Cutter x2, with the second part forcing the opponent to the ground. Haze of Heat - Gallop Move. Can setup a combo just by attacking from behind, and then going all out... Hien - Gallop Move. Jumps Backward for more breathing room; can be cancelled into Hien-Nishiki to get to the other side quicker. Eagle - Air only. Diagonal Kick that goes downward. Bird of Paradise - Air only. Horizontal Kick. Hammer Dropped - Air only. Axe Kick. 3 Applications Pass - Kiki throws from the head via the feet. Can be used as a replacement move instead of a three special combo leading to Early Summer Rain: Gekkoki. Successful Meteor - Command Grab that sends the foe sky-high, and crushes the opponent after the drop. Changeling - Kiki's Counter. Creates a barrel as a decoy, while Kiki jumps out of the attack. She can counterattack from there. Early Summer Rain: Gekkoki - Kiki's Finish Skill. Only possible after connecting 3 Specials in one combo, or using 3 Applications Pass beforehand. If the attack connects, Multiple Silhouettes of Kiki attack through the opponent at all angles at Hypersonic Speed, then the real Kiki does a final slash through the opponent. All while the Full Moon is beaming at them. Reccomended Opponents *Hayate (Rakugaki Showtime) *Taki (SOUL CALIBUR) Strengths & Feats *Only needs the basics for Jutsus for combat. *Can dash without directional buttons. *Can potentially take out the cast of her game if she plays her cards right. *Supersonic speeds can be reached via Dash. *Can run forever if she wanted. Weaknesses *Crybaby *Typically NEEDS Asian-Styled Wooden Clogs *Unfamiliar with western cultures Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Bishojo type Female Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Younger Combatants Category:In-Training Combatants Category:Kunoichi Category:Wonderful World characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:PC Game Combatants Category:Knifemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Inexperienced Combatants